In recent years, in the fields of production of medicines, gene therapy, regenerative medicine, immunotherapy or the like, there has been a demand for cultivating a large amount of cells, tissues, microorganisms or the like efficiently in an artificial environment.
In such cultivation of a large amount of cells, an automatic cell culture device wherein cell culture is automatically conducted by using a culture container can preferably be used.
When using an automatic cell culture device, it is important to use it in a closed system in order to suppress the risk of contamination. However, a cell culture kit that enables automatic culture that includes a process from injection of cells, addition of a culture medium, sampling to collection while keeping a closed system was not available so far.